Let's Me Make You Happy
by kim kyusung
Summary: chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak berguna di dunia ini, tiap hari chanyeol hanya merasakan hinaan dan cacian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, tiap orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan bukan ? begitu juga dengan chanyeol, baekhyun namja manis ini lah yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidup chanyeol...ChanBaek in here :p chapter 2 (END) update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Let's me make You Happy

Author : Kolab ( and kim Kyusung)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Action, family

Length : 1 of 2

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol (Chanyeol X Baekhyun)

Cast : Member EXO (kai, kris, suho)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**NOTE : **FF ini sebenarnya ide cerita milik saeng Algi ^^ kolab FF pertama author nih…heheheeh

Author Cuma nambahin ceritannya aja, supaya lebih asik dan manteb #plak

Mungkin yang mau bikin FF ,bisa kolab sama author #plak, promosi -..-v

Semoga reader suka nde ^^ saeng algi mianhae jika ff ya lama di publish (u,u)a

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kota seoul, jam menunjukkan pukul 07:30 KTS, dimana banyak murid-murid berseragam sekolah berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan tinggi ,berambut coklat dengan seragam sekolah, dan tas sekolah yang terselempang di badan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan melewati beberapa rumah, tempat ia tinggal. Dengan wajah tenang dan cueknya. Baru beberapa langkah ,namja itu medengar suara-suara ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip di pagi hari.

"Dasar anak haram ! seharusnya kau malu menginjakkan kaki mu disini !"

kecam seorang ahjjuma berbaju daster berwarna ungu pada seorang namja yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Sudahlah eonnie….tak ada gunanya kau berbicara pada anak kotor seperti dia!"

Balas seorang ahjjuma yang berada disamping wanita tua berdaster ungu tadi. Yah…dua orang ahjjuma ini sering sekali membicarakan namja itu setiap pagi saat melihat namja itu pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

Merasa sudah habis akan kesabarannya selama ini, mendengar ucapan-ucapan ahjjuma itu, namja yang mereka bicarakan ,perlahan menghampiri kedua ahjjuma itu, dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Tap…..

Tap…..

Tap…

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ahjjuma namja itu sudah muak dengan segala hinaan yang diterimanya setiap pagi oleh ahjuma-ahjuma tersebut.

Jauh didalam hati namja itu sebenarnya tidak mau melewati jalan yang seperti jalan berduri ini baginya. Tapi bagaimana lagi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, menuju tempat dimana ia mencari ilmu.

Namja itu pun menatap kedua ahjjuma itu bergantian dengan pandangan yang membuat kedua ahjjuma itu bergedik takut. Namja itu pun tersenyum miring dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Apa hak kalian berbicara seperti itu padaku ?."

Wushhh….seketika seperti ada angin yang berhembus melewati kedua ahjjuma itu saat namja yang mereka hina mengelurakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat kedua ahjjuma itu terdiam. Dan, ahjjuma yang memakai daster berwarna ungu tadi menarik temannya udah pergi dari situ.

Namja itu pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tangannya ke kantong celananya, dan namja itu menyeringai "Ck…hanya berani bicara dibelakang!" gumam namja itu. Tidak perlu berjalan lama untuk sampai di sekolah.

Jika kalian berada di sekolah, kalian akan mendapatkan sapaan dari teman-teman sekolah, entah itu ucapan 'selamat pagi' atau 'Hai…kau sudah membuat PR ' kalian mungkin harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. karena, namja yang kita bicara ini tidak pernah mendapatkan sapaan seperti itu, yang ada hanya 'Selamat menikmati hinaan di pagi hari'.

Namja itu pun masuk kedalam kelasnya, duduk di pangku pojok paling belakang, menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang ia lihat. Tidak jauh dari bangku namja itu terlihat segerombolan murid yang menatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Lihat-lihat…si tuan tidak tau diri sudah datang rupanya !"

ucap namja berkulit tan bernama kai, yang duduk di atas mejanya, sambil mendorong kursi yang berada di depannya.

"Huwaah…! tak ku sangka,si anak haram masih bisa berjalan dengan angkuhnya".

Ucap namja tinggi dengan smirk yang menakutkan bernama kris.

"Ckkk,pasti ibunya bukan wanita baik-baik…Hahahahah."

Balas namja berkulit tan lagi dengan mengoceh tidak sopannya.

"Atau ayahnya yang pria brengsek? Haahaha…"

kini si namja berwajah anngelic tapi berjiwa iblis yang berbicara.

Hinaan demi hinaan dia terima, tidak cukupkah ia mendapatkan hinaan dari ahjjuma di pagi hari ,sekarang ia berharap di sekolah ia bisa tenang. Tapi, sepertinya hidup tenang tidak akan ia dapatkan.

Dengan emosi yang sudah ia tahan, akhirnya namja itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri teman yang sudah menghina kedua orang tuannya. Sejujurnya namja itu tidak akan emosi jika teman sekalasnya hanya menghina dirinya. Tapi, ini sudah menyangkut kedua orangtuanya. Mana ada seorang anak yang tahan jika kedua orang tuanya di hina.

BUGGGHH…

BUGHH…

BUGHHHH….

Namja tadi memukul ketiga namja yang sudah menghina dirinya. Perkelahian pun tidak bisa di hindari, murid-murid yang berada di kelas hanya dapat berteriak histeris, tidak ada satupun yang berani memisahkan mereka.

BUAGHH….

Namja itu memukul kali tepat di perutnya, membuat kai jatuh tersungkur. Suho dan kris yang melihat langsung menahan namja itu, agar tidak melancarkan pukulanyan lagi. Dengan ,sedikit memberontak namja itu berteriak.

"Jangan pernah kalian menghina orang tua ku!."

"Waeyo ? kau tidak terima ? Bukankah yang ku katakan itu benar ?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam ? HAHAHHAHA…..ternyata benar kan PARK CHANYEOL ."

Balas suho yang berada di belakang menahan tangan namja itu. Yah…namja yang kita bicarakan adalah chanyeol. Murid yang saat ini sudah kelas 3 SMA. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan seringainya, menatap kai yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri akibat pukulan yang chanyeol lemparkan.

"Tau apa kalian tentang kedua orang tua ku, eum ?."

"Tentu saja aku tau, Ibu mu kan tidak lebih dari wanita mur-"

Belum sempat kai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, chanyeol langsung memukul rahang kris yang berada di sampingnya dengan keras. Menghempaskan suho yang memegang badannya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sekarang chanyeol sudah tidak ada yang menahan, perlahan chanyeol menghampiri kai, dan….

BUGHH…

BUGHHH….

Terlihat di sudut bibir kai dan hidung kai mengeluarkan darah segar, sepertinya chanyeol menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol pun menarik kerah baju kai, kini kedua mata itu bertemu. Chanyeol yang menatap kai dengan pandangan membunuh sedangkan kai menatap dengan pandangan merehkan.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapan mu, kalau kau tidak ingin celaka."

"Hahahaha…aku tidak takut ! bahkah para dewa adalah pembantu ku."

"Baiklah, ku beri kau nasihat."

"Aku tidak butuh nasihat dari anak har-."

BUGHH….

Chanyeol memukul kai lagi (?) kali ini pukulan itu mengenai mata kai, sehingga mata kai kini menjadi biru. Chanyeol pun menghantam tubuh kai kearah tembok.

"YAK ! CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG."

Teriak kepala sekolah melihat kelas yang dibuat temmpat perkelahian oleh chanyeol. Sepertinya ada murid yang melaporkan kejadian di kelas ke kepala sekolah. Chanyeol pun pergi ke luar kelas. Tanpa banyak bicara.

~Let's me make You Happy~

Kini chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku halaman sekolah, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghadangkan wajahnya kelangit membuka matanya. Melihat daun-daun di atasnya bergerak tertiup angin. Menikmati kesendiriannya, menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, kenapa ia hidup seperti ini. Tidak adakah keadilan untuk dirinya. Hari ini chanyeol baru saja di jatuhi hukuman skors selama 1 bulan tidak boleh sekolah, karena chanyeol memukul kai, suho dan kris. Murid yang sangat berpengaruh di sekolahnya.

Kai adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, sedangkan Kris adalah donator dimana keluarganya selalu menyumbang dengan jumlah yang besar. Sedangkan seho adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, jadi semua guru tidak ada yang berani menghukum mereka bertiga, jadi chanyeol lah yang bersalah, bukan kah sungguh ironis menjadi chanyeol.

Perlahan air mata chanyeol jatuh, apakah chanyeol menangis ? yap…chanyeol menangis bukan menangisi hidupnya, chanyeol manangis karena chanyeol merindukan kedua orang tuannya.

"Hiks…appa, eomma bogoshipoya."

Gumam chanyeol di sela-sela tangisnya, dan tanpa sadar namja manis memperhatikan chanyeol dari tadi dari kejauhan, namja manis itu mendekati chanyeol dan memeluk leher chanyeol dari belakang.

GREEEPPP….

"Uljimma yeollie…"

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua orang tua chanyeol, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu chanyeol dan keluarganya sehingga chanyeol di berikan hinaan seperti itu ?

Dan siapa namja manis yang memeluk chanyeol itu ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Let's me make You Happy

Author : Kolab (Algi and Kim Kyusung)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Action, family

Length : 2 of 2 (END)

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol (Chanyeol X Baekhyun)

Cast :

-Member EXO (kai, kris, suho)

-Member Super Junior (Hanggeng, Heechul)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**NOTE : **FF ini sebenarnya ide cerita milik saeng Algi ^^ kolab FF.

Author Cuma nambahin ceritannya aja, supaya lebih asik dan manteb #plak

Semoga reader suka nde ^^ saeng algi mianhae jika ff chapter 2 ya lama di publish (u,u)a

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

~Let's me make You Happy~

"Hiks…appa, eomma bogoshipoya."

Gumam chanyeol di sela-sela tangisnya, dan tanpa sadar namja manis memperhatikan chanyeol dari tadi dari kejauhan, namja manis itu mendekati chanyeol dan memeluk leher chanyeol dari belakang.

GREEEPPP….

"Uljimma yeollie…"

Perlahan chanyeol membuka kedua matanya perlahan, melihat kearah samping kanannya. Terlihat sesosok malaikat yang sangat manis dan cantik. Chanyeol pun tersenyum, sosok inilah yang membuat chanyeol bertahan hidup dari dunia dimana chanyeol diperlakukan buruk oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Chanyeol pun menepuk bangku disebelahnya yang kosong, menyuruh namja manis itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Dan, namja manis itu langsung duduk di samping chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung merubah posisinya yang tadinya duduk, menjadi berbaring, menjadikan paha namja manis itu sebagai bantal, dengan senang hati sang namja manis itu mengizinkan chanyeol tidur, namja manis itu membelai surai halus rambul chanyeol.

"Baekki…nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu ?."

"Lagu apa yeolli ?."

"Terserah…aku ingin mendengar suara indah mu itu."

Namja manis yang dipanggil baekki oleh chanyeol adalah, murid dari kelas sebelah. Namja itu bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, murid yang cukup menojol di sekolah. Sudah banyak piala yang diberikan baekhyun untuk sekolahnya karena kecerdasan baekhyun dan juga keluarganya merupakan pengusahan sukses, sehingga membuat semua murid menjadi enggan terhadap baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu Believe – Super Junior untuk chanyeol.

**Uriga manage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun, **

**Hanulen daripyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo, **

**Gudei misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo, **

**Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesok doegil bilmyo, **

**Honja jisenun bamun na gudega jakku to olla, **

**Gudeyege jonhwarul golo tujongul burinda hedo,**

**Sashil naui maumun guronge anirangol, **

**Algoinayo da algodo morunche hanun gongayo, **

**Himdun iri idahedo gude mogsoril, **

**Jamshirado dudge doendamyon nan da idgo usul su ijyo.**

**(malam ini adalah berkah pada hari kita bertemu, bulan bersinar di langit dan bintang-bintang sedang tersenyum, aku berharap senyum mu tidak akan terhapuskan saat aku berdoa karena hari bahagia ini akan terus berlanjut, di suatu malam yang aku habiskan sendirian, aku terus memikirkan mu bahkan jika aku memanggil dan aku mengeluh, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu ?)**

Chanyeol pun memajamkan kedua matanya, menikmati suara indah baekhyun, dan mengingat kisah masa lalunya.

~Let's me make You Happy~

.

.

.

-FlasBack-

TOK…..TOK….TOK….TOK….TOK….

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan keras dan tidak beraturan itu. Sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sengaja tidak membukakan pintu rumah untuk tamu tersebut.

"PARK HANKYUNG, PARK HEECHUL ! KELUAR KALIAN…! AKU TAHU KALIAN ADA DI DALAM."

Ucap seseorang yang berada diluar pintu dengan nada teriak dan membentak, tapi sang pemilik rumah tetap enggan membuka pintu rumahnya. Pemilik rumah yang bernama Park Hankyung bersama istri dan anaknya berdiam diri di kamar yang di yakini kamar anaknya. Mereka sedang saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol-ah,apapun yang akan terjadi kau tak boleh keluar ! Arraso ?!."

Perintah sang ibu yang bernama heechul, chanyeol kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya menatap bingung kedua orang tuannya. -Kenapa ada tamu yang berkunjung mereka tidak membuka kan pintu- batin chanyeol kecil, chanyeol pun memeluk eommanya dengan perasaan takut.

"ne,eomma…memangnya kenapa ?."

Heechul yang ditanya oleh sang anak, hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai rambut chanyeol. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin melibatkan anaknya, tapi apa mau dikata, didalam hati Heechul membuat janji apapun yang terjadi ia harus melindungi chanyeol anak satu-satunya dengan sang suami.

"Pokonya tidak boleh chanyeol-ah,di luar ada orang jahat, jadi jangan keluar dari kamar mu. Arraso ?."

Kali ini ucap sang appa Hangkyung, menyuruh sang anak untuk tidak keluar kamarnya. Sang anak pun mengangguk mengerti, kini suami istri itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, memeluk anak mereka untuk terakhir kalinya dan mencium pipi anaknya.

"Anak appa pintar nde...! Sekarang masuklah kebawah kasur itu dan simpan ini ! Ingat…Jangan bersuara dan jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi."

"Nde appa."

Dengan lugunya, chanyeol kecil masuk kebawah kasurnya, mengengam sebuah kalung berbandul dimana didalam kalung itu terdapat foto dirinya, appa dan eommanya. Dengan tangan kecilnya, chanyeol kecil mengengam dengan erat pemberian sang appa.

Melihat chanyeol sudah berada di bawah kasur, kedua orang tua chanyeol pun melihat chanyeol di bawah kasur untuk terakhir kalinya, tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"Ingat lah…Kami sangat mencintai mu chanyeol."

" Jadilah namja yang tegar dan kuat nde."

Ucap Hangkyung dan Heechul untuk terakhir kalinya, kedua orang tua chanyeol pun berjalan kearah keluar kamar, mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu chanyeol dengan rapat.

BRAK….

Suara sebuah pintu yang dibuka paksa. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara dobrakan pintu langsung keluar dari bawah kasur, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada appa dan eommanya melalui lubang kunci di pintu.

Terlihat seorang kakek tua berbadan besar dan tinggi, dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Dimana di sisi kanan dan kiri kakek itu berdiri namja-namja berbadan kekar dan kuat. Dan disitu chanyeol juga dapat melihat sang appa sedang memeluk eommanya yang sedang ketakutan.

"Aku benar,disini kalian rupanya! CEPAT BAYAR UTANG KALIAN !"

"Kami belum punya uang tuan"

Ucap eomma chanyeol dengan suara serak, namja yang panggil tuan pun menatap geram dan menendang meja yang ada dirumah chanyeol.

"Berikan kami waktu tuan SooMan-ssi."

Sekarang Hangkyung sedang memohon kepada kakek itu. Utang ? Yah…keluarga chanyeol meminjam uang kepada namja yang bernama SooMan-ssi, salah kan keteledoran sang appa saat meminjam uang kepada SooMan untuk biaya sekolah chanyeol, Hangkyung yang tidak membaca surat perjanjian dalam pengembalian uang tersebut. Dimana dalam surat perjanjian tersebut hangkyun harus membayar bunga sebesar 20% dari utangnya, hangkyung yang merupakan pegawai biasa tidak sanggup membayar bunganya.

"HAAH ! KALIAN SUDAH MEMBUAT KESABARANKU HABIS…KALIAN HARUS MEMBAYAR DENGAN HIDUP KALIAN….CEPAT BAWA MEREKA KE MOBIL,SERET MEREKA."

Ucap SooMan dengan lantangnya, hangkyung yang mendengar ucapan SooMan kaget, sama dengan Heechul, dan kedua bodyguard SooMan yang berbadan kekar pun menyeret Hangkyung dan Heechul secara kasar. Hangkyung dan Heechul yang di seret hanya pasrah. Mereka menatap pintu kamar sang anak. Setidaknya anak mereka tidak dibawa.

**Guderul mannal suissodon gon hengunijyo, **

**Gyot-heman issodo usul su ige mandunikkayo, **

**Gudega jo molli issodo chanjul su issoyo , **

**Ne-ane gudega misorul jidgo issunikka, **

**Oren shigan hurunmyon dathul sudo ijyo, **

**Guron nalduri ondedo byonhaji anhulkeyo**

**Yagsogheyo hanurare mengse halkeyo, **

**Dalbichare gido halkeyo gudel ulliji anhundago.**

**(ketika ada saat-saat sulit, jika aku bisa mendengar suara mu untuk sesaat, aku bisa melupakan semuanya dan tertawa, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mu, karena kau bisa membuat ku tersenyum hanya dengan berada di dekatku, aku bisa menemukanmu bahkan jika kau pergi jauh ke sana, karena kau sedang tersenyum dalam diriku, memungkinkan untuk bertengkar setelah waktu yang lama, tapi bahkan jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan pernah berubah, aku berjanji aku bersumpah di bawah surga, aku akan berdoa dibawah bulan agar tidak pernah membuat mu menangis )**

Awal masuk SMA high School, chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di café kini mampu membiayai hidup dan sekolah. Sampai chanyeol sekolah SMA kedua orang tuannya tidak kunjung pulang, chanyeol selalu berharap, bahwa orang tuanya kembali. Chanyeol yang tidak mempunyai teman disekolah pun lebih suka sendiri. Hingga suatu ketika chanyeol bertemu dengan malaikat manisnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melewati gudang sekolah, mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang di jahili oleh kakak kelasnya. Chanyeol yang tidak peduli dengan siapapun akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tenang lah manis, aku tidak akan bermain kasar, hahahah."

"Jangan…Hiks…kumohon hentikan…hiks."

DEGH….entah kenapa saat chanyeol mendengar suara tangisan namja yang di jahili itu, membuat dada kiri chanyeol berdetak cepat. Entah kenapa suara tangisan itu mengingatkannya kepada sang eomma. Chanyeol pun mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke kepala yang ia yakini adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan batu."

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah namja itu, dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku yang melempar mu…waeyo sunbae ?."

"Cih…anak baru, eoh ? pergilah aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu."

"Tapi, aku ada urusan dengan dia."

Tunjuk chanyeol pada namja manis itu, kakak kelas yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran chanyeol dan ditambah chanyeol meminta namja manis yang berada di hadapannya, langsung geram. Kakak kelas itu pun melayangkan tinju kearah chanyeol, tapi dengan mudahnya chanyeol menghindar. Dengan sekali pukul chanyeol menghantam perut kakak kelas itu. Perkelahian pun terjadi, dan tentu saja perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan chanyeol menghampiri namja manis yang sedang tertunduk sambil menangis. Chanyeol pun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan namja manis itu. Perlahan chanyeol menghapus air mata namja manis itu dengan ibu jari chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Jangan menangis, tersenyumlah."

Namja manis itu terpana dengan perlakuan chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap kagum namja yang berada di hadapannya. Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan namja manis itu.

"Tunggu ….!."

"Waeyo ?."

"eum…itu, Gomawo sudah menolong ku ,eum ?."

"Chanyeol , nama ku adalah chanyeol."

"Nde, gomawo chanyeol-ssi ."

"Cheonma….."

"Baekhyun imnida ."

"Hhahahhaha….nde, baekki."

Dan seketika namja manis yang bernama baekhyun jatuh cinta pada sosok chanyeol. Entah kenapa saat chanyeol memanggilnya dengan 'baekki' membuat baekhyun menjadi merona.

-FlasBack End-

**Uriga manage doen narul chugboghanun I bamun**

**Hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo**

**Gudeul misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo**

**Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesok doegil bilmyo**

**Mon hudnal onjenga jichigo himi dunda hedo**

**Haengboghago arumdawodon chu-ogul giogheyo**

**Soroui hwawone midumul shimgo haengbogul piwo**

**Maume yoiso-eul noege jonhe jul tenikka**

**(malam ini adalah berkah pada hari kita bertemu, bulan bersinar di langit dan bintang-bintang sedang tersenyum, aku berharap senyum mu tidak akan terhapuskan saat aku berdoa karena hari bahagia ini akan terus berlanjut, jauh kemasa depan jika kau letih dan lelah berpikirlah tentang kebahagiaan dan kenangan-kenangan indah kita menanam keprcayaan di taman kita masing-masing dan bunga bunga kebahagiaan, aku akan mengirimkan mu jantung untuk jantung ku.)**

Super Junior - Believe

~Let's me make You Happy~

.

.

.

Dengan selesainya lagu baekhyun menyanyi, chanyeol belum enggan membuka matanya. Saat baekhyun bernyanyi, chanyeol mengingat peristiwa tiga belas tahun silam, dan mengingat dimana pertama kali chanyeol bertemu dengan baekhyun. Digenggamnya dengan erat liotin kalung yang chanyeol pakai hingga saat ini.

TES…

TES…

TES….

Air mata itu jatuh mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya. Chanyeol yang merasakan pipinya basah langsung membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya chanyeol, melihat baekhyun sedang menangis. –Jadi, air yang jatuh dipipi ku adalah air mata baekki- batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun langsung bangun dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau..hiks..belaga sok kuat dan…hiks..menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri,hah? hiks"

Chanyeol terdiam,dia bukanya tak bisa menjawab,hanya saja dia tak tau apa yang harus ia mendapat respon dari chanyeol, baekhyun pun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Waeyo ? hiks…aku ini namjachingu Mu ! Kenapa kau tak pernah sedikitpun mau berbagi dengan ku ?."

Pertahan baekhyun kini runtuh, Yah…selama ini chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada baekhyun, baekhyun yang merasa tidak di anggap oleh chanyeol menjadi sedih. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya tersenyum,dipeluknya baekhyun dengan erat. –dasar chanyeol pabo, kau membuat baekhyun menangis- batin chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae…aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat dengan masalah hidupku,walau sekecil apapun itu, aku tidak mau melihat mu susah dengan masalah ku."

"…"

"Aku bukan namja kaya raya,bukan namja yang romantis. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak bisa memberikan bunga ataupun coklat setiap hari untukmu. Aku juga tidak punya mobil mahal yang bisa ku gunakan untuk menjemputmu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa ! Bahkan orang-orang menatapku dengan sebelah mata. Aku tak bisa membagi tatapan itu padamu. Mereka membenciku. Aku tak bisa bagi kebencian itu padamu."

"Tapi,setidaknya bercerita lah padaku yeolli~."

"Aniyo…Aku tidak akan mencerita apapun pada mu."

"Tapi yeol-"

CHUU~

Belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun sekilas, Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Jebal..! Jangan bahas ini lagi, aku lakukan ini untuk mu baekki."

Chanyeol pun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap sangat dekat oleh chanyeol hanya dapat mengedipkan kedau matanya. Baekhyun sekarang sangat bahagia.

"Yeolli, biar pun yang lain membenci mu, menghina mu, percayalah…baekki akan membahagiakan yeollie."

Ucap baekhyun dengan polosnya, chanyeol yang mendengar hanya tersenyum simpul. Betapa beruntungnya chanyeol memiliki baekhyun namja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya.

"Dasar pabo, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu baekki,peganglah janji ku hidup dan mati ku hanya untuk mu."

"Nde…yeolli saranghae..."

"Hehhehehe…nado saranghae baekki."

**-OTHER SIDE RUANG UKS-**

"Aish…! pelan-pelan dong…"

"Siapa suruh kau ikut-ikutan kai mengolok-olok park chanyeol !."

"Yi xing-ah….jangan marah dong."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah,haah? Suho ! kau ini !...aish…"

"Yixing chagi~"

"apa!"

"hehehe~yang ini sakit baby…"

Itu adalah suho bersama dengan namjachingunya Lay, saat ini Lay sedang mengobati suho yang berada di ruang UKS, tidak jauh dari pasangan suho dan lay. Disamping, terlihat pasangan KriStao.

"Baby…pelan sedikit."

"Salah mu kris-ge, dasar naga pabo mencari masalah dengan chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau memanggil ku pabo, eoh ?."

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa berkelahi, malah berlagak sok jagoan dengan kkamjong."

"Aku di suruh kkamjong, baby~."

"Ciihh….diam dan jangan bicara lagi, apa kau mau aku wushu ge-."

"A-aniyo."

Tidak jauh beda dengan suho dan lay tadi. Tao sang namjachingu dari kris juga sedang memarahinya, Tao yang sedang mengobati kris atau bisa dibilang mengancam sang namjachingunya. Kini terakhir pasangan kai dan namjachingunya Kyunsoo atau D.O.

"Park chanyeol sialan….! bibir sexy ku jadi sobek di buatnya !"

"Itu salah mu kai~"

"Appo~~pelan-pelan hyung~"

"Nde, bawel."

"Tapi hyung,dia yang salah, eoh !"

"Aniyo….kau yang salah kai !."

"Kyungsoo hyung ! kau ini namjachingu siapa sih? aku atau si park chanyeol itu ?."

"Park chanyeol"

"Yak…! Hyung…kau "

"APAAAA?!"

Glup

Kai menelan salivanya dengan susah payah melihat wajah super seram milik kyungsoo menatap kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak bisa kah kau tenang kai ? aku susah membersihkan lukamu kalau begini !"

"Nde hyung,mianhe…"

Cukup hanya satu orang yang mencintai mu sudah membuat hidup mu penuh dengan warna. Tidak peduli seberapa besar orang-orang di sekitar mu menghina, mencela, mencerca, bahkan menhujat mu dengan kata-kata makian. Asal seseorang yang mencintai mu percaya, mencintai mu dan selalu membuat mu merasa bahwa kau mempunyai arti hidup untuk dirinya. Maka, tidak ada alasan untuk kamu tidak merasakan kebahagiaan.

**END**

**Don't forget review**

Mianhe kalau ada typo nde (u,u)a

Author dan saeng algi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih

sama yang udah review untuk chapter 1^^ ini dia orang yang udah bersedia,

rela dan dengan senang hati tanpa paksaan untuk mereview

(nunjuk nama-nama dibawah) #peluk dan cium hangat -.- dari author dan algi ^o^/

**BIG THANKS TO : **

ajib4ff,onix hangel, MyJonggie , Jung Jisun, Jo alivia rahyan, Historia Rain,

anna, dinikusuma, , ICE14, samkou, chanbaek2min


End file.
